


The man in the yellow suit

by cocoa_the_maniac, ladyofpride



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Harrison Wells Appreciation Ficathon 2016, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, You Have Been Warned, eobard the creepobard, story number one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoa_the_maniac/pseuds/cocoa_the_maniac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofpride/pseuds/ladyofpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison never wanted to meet the man who supposedly took a fifteen year joyride in the body of his other-worldly counterpart.</p><p>It's too bad fate doesn't give a damn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The man in the yellow suit

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is **one** of the two ficlets I've written for the Harrison Wells Appreciation Ficathon on tumblr. For this challenge, the three names that I was given were Cisco Ramon, Eobard Thawne, and Zoom. Since that little trio seemed like a little too much for me to handle, I omitted Zoom from this submission...
> 
>  **Important note** : The overall premise of this ficlet was actually the brainchild of Amy, the other author currently using this pen name. Since she's been cooped up in the hospital for god knows how many weeks, this story is my get-well gift to her. I hope you all enjoy it though.

Their gracious host leans against one of the warehouse’s rotting wooden pillars after he returns from his latest excursion, slowly pulling off his gloves, finger by finger. It’s awfully cold in there and only dimly illuminated by a handful of flickering overhead lights, but as far as hostage venues go this place serves its purpose well enough, if for no other reason than that they’re too far outside the city limits for anyone to hear them scream.

Not that this stranger has done much to make them scream _just_ yet. Even so, Cisco looks horribly overwhelmed where he’s tied to the chair adjacent to Harrison, keeping his eyes trained on the ground, trying not to draw the attention of the blond fellow in the yellow suit. The promise of unspeakable anguish goes without saying, so neither one of them has been in much of a talkative mood since their abduction, although Harrison knows sooner or later something’s got to give.

Case in point—their kidnapper is staring rather intently at Mr. Ramon now, like he wants to say something but doesn’t quite know how to phrase it. Eventually he attempts to coax the younger man into a conversation by saying, “Do you have any idea who you’ll be someday?”, but Cisco remains resolute in his silence.

It’s obvious to Harrison that this is due, in equal parts, to the boy’s overwhelming fear and confusion. The suit alone suggests that this is ‘the imposter’ everyone is always telling him about, the one who had stolen his face and his name and paraded around in the skin of his dimensional counterpart for nearly fifteen years. This, at least, explains Cisco’s fear. In turn, the fact that this man is acting as though he’s never met Ramon before explains his confusion, which then suggests to Harrison that this is still not _quite_ the man who had initially ruined the lives of everyone on Team Flash.

Even though Cisco shows no signs of answering the man, their tormentor continues, brows furrowing in annoyance. “I wish you knew what the history books had to say about you. One day, you would’ve stood among the most powerful men in the world.” Slowly then he relaxes, an odd sort of ease glossing over his features, as though he had just remembered a fundamental truth. “It’s a pity that glorious future will die here with you tonight…”

Cisco swallows hard, eyes still glued to the floor.

He flinches almost imperceptibly when Eobard Thawne takes a slow step forward.

More on impulse than anything else, Harrison lifts his own head to say, “I’ve been told you’re in the habit of snatching bodies.”

The man in the yellow suit pauses momentarily in his advance, giving Harrison a look of careful contemplation. “Someday, perhaps... It’s well within my capabilities. Why do you ask?”

Harrison shrugs. Or tries to, anyway. The way his arms are tied behind the back of his chair doesn’t give him much in the way of wiggle room. “Once upon a time, you apparently decided to take my body for a joyride.”

For some reason, this earns him a grin.

The man saunters over to him then, eyes alight with intrigue, the corner of his lips crooked with an easy sort of cruelty…

Harrison wonders absently why he couldn’t have been bothered to keep his mouth shut.

“In another timeline, perhaps,” Eobard muses as he comes to a halt before Harrison. “I don’t see how assuming your identity _now_ would do me much good.” He tilts his head to one side, giving Harrison a quick once over. Then he opens his mouth into a more natural smile, exposing his perfectly white teeth. “Although, I wouldn’t be averse to the idea of familiarizing myself with your body in another fashion...”

Harrison blinks.

Did…did he hear that correctly?

Harrison’s shock doesn’t faze the man in the least though. Eobard’s pupils dilate suddenly, clearly excited by his discomfort, tutting softly under his breath in a mockery of compassion as he squats down in front of Harrison. “Do you know who I am?”

Harrison sees no point in playing dumb, so he nods. “You’re Eobard Thawne.”

“Like you, I am one of the greatest minds of my time,” Eobard elaborates, slowly reaching forward. Harrison’s ankles are tied to the front two legs of his chair, otherwise he’d snap them shut the moment Eobard drops his hands casually on top of his knees.

Jesus Christ…

“Each of us is a genius in our own right,” Eobard continues, staring at him with no small amount of fascination. “The great and powerful Harrison Wells…I’ve always been a fan of yours. Without your particle accelerator, neither I nor the Flash would be half the men we are today. You have _no_ idea how grateful I am to you.”

“Noted,” Harrison mutters. “Now, if you’d only be so kind as to _back the fuck off_ …”

Predictably, Eobard doesn’t. Instead, his right hand creeps a little farther up Harrison’s leg, thumb idly stroking the inside of his thigh. “It’s good to see a man with a spine. I think I’m really going to enjoy our time together. You—”

Remarkably, Cisco’s cell phone chooses just then to ‘ _bing’_.

Of course, Eobard’s been using it to taunt Barry tonight, so he’s currently got it tucked away in one of his suit’s mysterious pockets. He takes a second then to whip it out and glance at the screen.

“…About time,” he mutters as he rises to his feet. Turning suddenly, he tosses the cellphone at Cisco, startling the boy as it lands perfectly in his lap. “My apologies,” he says, giving Harrison a wink before pulling his hood up over his head. “We’ll continue this conversation after I’ve taken care of the Flash. Won’t be long now. I promise.”

And then suddenly he’s gone, wind kicking up the dust off the warehouse floor as he disappears into the night, choking Harrison and Cisco both.

Once Harrison is able to breathe again, he glances to his side at Cisco and sighs. “I’m…sorry. I think I understand now why you hate him so much.”

Quite literally on the verge of tears now, Cisco nods. “So, uh…welcome to the fold?”

Snorting in disappointment, Harrison shakes his head and then mutters darkly, “What a _dick_...”

For some reason, this observation startles a laugh out of Cisco, which is kind of messy, what with the runny nose and the tears, but he’ll be able to clean himself up soon enough—because it takes Harrison a second, but suddenly the ties binding his wrists together audibly ‘ _snap’_ as he finally yanks them apart.

“…You have an army knife?” Cisco asks incredulously as Harrison pulls his arms out in front of himself, revealing the collapsible penknife in his hand.

Harrison takes a moment to rub the circulation back into his arms before he leans forward and starts sawing away at the rope around his calves. “You’ve seen me totting a pulse gun all over the place in the dead of night and yet you have trouble believing I carry a _knife_? That’s funny.”

“No, it’s just…fucking fortuitous.”

“That it is.” Snapping the other rope, he waits a second for the blood to resume flowing in his legs before he springs out of his chair and gets to work on Cisco’s bounds. “What do you say we ditch this place and never discuss that awkward conversation ever again?”

Cisco smiles.

Harrison smiles a little himself too, because he’s starting to think that the two of them just might be okay someday.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ...And before you ask, yes, I do think the original Eobard was a bit of a creep. You guys should check him out in the older comics if you ever get the chance. A complete maniac, I tell ya...
> 
> Anyhow, thanks for joining me on this crazy ride.


End file.
